yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark World
Dark World is a series of DARK Fiend-Type monsters that were introduced in Elemental Energy with further support in Strike of Neos. They are based around effects that activate when they are discarded from the hand to the Graveyard. However, this does include cards that require you to discard as a cost, such as "Magic Jammer" and "Tribute to the Doomed". The cards are also benefited by the use of cards such as "Card Destruction", and the like effected "Morphing Jar". "Dragged Down into the Grave" activates the effects as well, but can be a dead draw in a crisis situation. The names of Dark World monsters are based on colors: "Goldd" is based on gold, "Sillva" is based upon silver, "Gren" is based on green, "Kahkki" on khaki, "Broww" on brown, "Renge" on orange, "Scarr" on scarlet, "Beiige" on beige, "Zure" on azure, "Brron" on bronze, "Celri" on cerulean, and "Cobal" on cobalt, with the exception of "Reign-Beaux", which is a play on "rainbow". (It is pronounced as "Rainbow"). Most Dark World monsters' artwork have the colour their names were based on (Reign-Beux has many colours, Goldd's armour is gold,etc.) Basic Strategy Dark World cards as a whole are intended to punish an opponent who uses Hand destruction cards to deplete your hand, and many of them gain extra effects if they are discarded by an opponent's effect than by your own. Dark Deal is included in this set because it exists solely to make it possible to trigger those secondary effects, by randomly discarding one of your own cards but making it "count" as having been discarded by the opponent. Dark World monsters can rapidly and aggressively swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent while destroying what cards they control, but there are few exceptionally powerful monsters aside from Reign-Beaux, and Reign-Beaux cannot trigger its effect or summon itself if you discard it by your own effect. Suggested support monsters for Dark World decks can include Dark Ruler Ha Des (nearly as strong as Reign-Beaux and with a powerful negation effect), Dark Necrofear, which takes advantage of the Fiends filling your Graveyard and gives you a chance to take control of an opponent's powerful monster, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, to turn the fiends swarming the field into a massive beatstick. Including a single copy of Card of Safe Return can greatly increase your draw power, as many Dark World cards automatically summon themselves out of the Graveyard. Lastly, an equip spell card such as Big Bang Shot can help Brron, Mad King of Dark World inflict battle damage on the opponent, triggering his effect. A great card to include in a Dark World Deck is Forced Requisition, meaning that your opponent must discard the same number of cards you discard, which will usually involve all his/her hand! Dark World monsters can also be combined with Crush Card Virus, Deck Devastation Virus and Eradicator Epidemic Virus. Other Discard Methods Dark World cards do not activate if they are discarded as part of a cost(e.g. Lightning Vortex or Monster Reincarnation), but there are other ways to discard them than by Dark World Dealings, Dark World Lightning or Brron, Mad King of Dark World. These include: * Card Destruction * Morphing Jar * Fine * The Cheerful Coffin * Dragged Down into the Grave * Rigorous Reaver * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Graceful Charity * Dark Deal * Note: The card "Hand Destruction" does not trigger "Dark World" card effects, due to the ruling on the wording of the card's effect, which states "send from the hand to the Graveyard" rather than "discard." Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Because Dark World cards activate in the Graveyard, card-removal strategies that revolve around Dimensional Fissure, Karma Cut, or Macro Cosmos almost completely negate their threat, though a Dark World player will still be able to normal summon their stronger monsters and use Dark World Lightning to destroy face-downs. The End of Anubis, Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror, and Banisher of the Light will also completely negate all in-Graveyard effects, making Dark World cards nearly useless. Dark World cards are also all DARK Fiend types, making it possible for your opponent to tailor their strategy to counter those kinds of cards specifically (such as with Tualatin). Since the majority of Dark World monsters have to be Special Summoned to gain their effects, they can be handled with cards that prevent Special Summoning, such as Royal Oppression (Though this can easily backfire) and Vanity's Ruler. es:Mundo Oscuro Category:Archetype